theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Our City of Ethics
} Season 5, Episode 6 } Episode Information Air Date May 30, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Defective Stages of Conflict Next Episode Obtained Within Analogies Summary With provisional conciliation that is obliged upon the inhabitants of New York, The Old Ones are pre-destined to formulate consistently for the indicative contention with their opposing adversaries. While arriving on their assigned duty primordially in the morning and implicating that eternal love is only the beginning of their intensive intimacy, Gordon relunctantly begins to exemplicate to Helena that enduring the corresponding life that he has to live is not considered what she may believe, which Gordon implicates to her that once transitioned into a vampire, her entire senses or characteristics will be immediately heightened by her surroundings as her main distinction will be to consume the vital fluid of any innocent mortal that she could attain based on her predator instincts. Acknowledging and understanding Gordon's reciplication of becoming an immortal which leads to catastrophic consequences, Helena implies that transfiguring into a supernatural will not be due to bloodlust or to be intrigued by the powers and abilities she will subsequently obtain, but to be with him in sensational bliss till' the end of time. Comforted by her dispostioned statement, Gordon exemplicates that many of the immortals he's come across during the years have explained to him that most of them never wanted to harm any human being, which had failed due to their incrimental stages of being a newborn vampire and implies to Helena that consuming human blood is not considered an option of their transition into a full-capacitated vampire, but is established as requirement. Commenced not to engage herself of being eager to transfigure into a vampire among the current society and during the preliminary events, Helena extricates to Gordon that she has never loved and adored anyone to the fullest contengency than himself and implicates that she would rather wait until he feels comfortable of maintaining the alacrities of a inestablished newborn, which Gordon implies that the only complication that pressures him is that once she is transitioned, she will not contain the human qualities like she currently has, which he exemplicates that most newborns loose their self-composure due to the inevitable occurrences of vivacious bloodlust among their environment and advises Helena that when she decides her fate of remaining within his life forever, it will have to be a choice that she is willing to assemble and not denouncing himself for the type of individual she will begin to become during her immortal vitality. Accepting his enthusiasm for what it will be worth, Helena implicates that when the time has come upon them, it will be considered an acknowledgement that she is equipped of leaving her past life as a mortal and to dwell within the realm of the celestial world. Intrigued by her declaration, Gordon rapidly accesses towards her fronter position and embraces her with a salutation, which he simply implies to her is that their love for one another is all that matters. After gaining the consent of Armand and his coven to conspire against the congregation of hybrids upon the final conflicting hour, Eric and Isabella begins to discuss about the apprehensive conflicts thay may present itself before the unintended war begins, which Isabella implicates that Reed and his companions are manipulating the entire city and will eventually try to inflict strange occurences within their fellow immortals and will not hesitate on making a move against his siblings, which he is known for recently fulfilling that detrimental purpose, as Isabella corrects her intriguing purpose and personally explains to Eric that she doubts Reed would conform such a tragedic malecation, which Eric arouses his consciousness and implies to Isabella's state of mind that once he is speculating to end the propostions of the Imperial Coven, Reed will not be able to initiate the comparable misfortune that was caused upon his brother and will indeed perform the corresponding and intactuful death when he is upon the mere appearance of his delegated enenmy, which Eric implicates that over the centuries, he has known to implicate his enemy's upcoming strategics from commencing within his community, while his telepathy awarenesses is consideed quite consistent due to the use of reading the minds of his enemies, which gives him the upper hand of obliberating them quickly by any means necessary. Acknowledging the significant abilities he acquires, Isabella specifically informs Eric that as mortal eradications are being maneuver throughout their primary campus, she mentally configures within herself that the Imperial Coven is formulating a perculiar incentive that will be considered a desolated contrivance, which will be initiated to permanently obliberate an Old One and inquires Eric about the possibility of the hybrid congregation placing the armament within his heart completely. Confounded by her oppressive technicalities, Eric informs Isabella that if it's considered an envision that was primarily intacted with her thought of reasoning, he implies that she should recommend eliminating the abhorrent intentions that she clearly seeks and gain a prominent point of view of their family eradicating the existence of such a kind that can exert their abilties upon the satisfaction of mankind, which Isabella contemplates on what she recently stated to her loved one and implicates that due to the Imperial Coven's capabilities of gaining exceptional confidence of initiating war against his lineage, she has been agitated with the idea of loosing him within a moment that she believe would never present itself, which apparently has due to the incoming publications that she reads every morning during her occupational hours. Enlightened by her concern of sorrow, Eric exemplicates to Isabella that he considers himself inevitable to obliberate internally and externally, which he provides an intriguing exemplar of informing her that the only known weakness that he could be permanently annihilated by is the conclusion of their relationship and suggests that his humanity is considered an obscured precognition that will forever be considered a moral that will be instilled in his heart till the end. Touched by the message Eric implicated, Isabella excels within his area while driving the vehicle, in which she contemptuously implies that she's never departing from his heart, even when calamities are known for coming their way, which Eric embraces her with parallel comfort as they both commute back to the city. Becoming aware of the intial plan of Reed and his companionated hybrids, Ayana and Jamia engage in a conversation that implicates the upcoming effects of their contention that they are participating in within the given days, which Jamia implicates to Ayana that they have been commissoned within the alimentations of The Old Ones and other vampire festivities instead of attaining to their own lives, which she also exemplifies the fact that nature didn't proclaim them both with the abilities to assist immortals with their indeavorant cicumstances, which Ayana fortells Jamia of the advice her grandmother obtain to her, which Ayana implicates that she's accurate on acknowledging how a witch is not required to assist in the problems of vampires or lycanthropes, but further implies that without balancing the lives of both species whom could be initiated in a rivalry of contention, it has been the duties of many witches before them to prevent such a calamitic disturbance from re-occuring. Implicating that the advice she obtained before inherting her powers are considered ingenuous, Jamia exemplicates that even if they benefit their companions within the engagement with the Imperial Coven, she establishes that their lives are constantly at risk and can result in the obliberation of one of them, which is confounded as Jamia's greatest fear. Not proclaiming that either of them will contain inflictions during the war, which Ayana implies that they're capabilities are considered superior and far beyond than any other witch that is currently within their local society and implicates that as both of them are united as one, which synthesizes their powers as one, they are immune of being injured by either of the adversaries of Reed. Implimenting that her approach may be correct to a certain extent, Jamia implicates that once she had the oppurtunity to meet her cousin, her internal senses indicated that her abilities will inevitably become inordinate due to the fact that she had the possession of family and realizing that no other supernaturals can division their immediate connection apart, which Ayana acknowledges that she inquired the same feeling while engaged in the previous confrontation of meeting one another during that infamous night years ago, which she obliges to Jamia that as long as they both contain the essence of faith and pray that they're ancestors guide them within the accurate path, unformidable and intensities of magnitudes will collide within their world of celestials and provide them both with eternal contentment. Internally providing the ultimate love for Ayana, Jamia acknowledges her point of view and implies that their duties upon the world are from being concludes, which she embraces Ayana with a sensational caressment and implicates that she loves her, as Ayana replies in addition to her impassionate statement. Feeling mentally heightened from his tragic experience that involved being temporarily obliberated from his liveliness during his two thousand years of existing, Michael ambulates with Vincent along the neighborhood, which he implicates to him that his previous encounterment with the white oak ash dagger has affected the way he currently views the persona of life, which he implies to Vincent that within the moment when the residence was infiltrated by Reed and his formidable comrades, he clearly envisioned himself sacrificing himself in order to save the remnants for re-occuring towards Kate's fate, which Vincent implicates that it has always been an internal attribute that he has consistently carried within his heart, and explains that out of all their other siblings that had conspired not to feel remorse or sorrow for the immortals who considered themselves bold to eradicate The Old Ones existence, he was the only member that showed them perpetuality before their intoxicated obliberation, which Michael acknowledges his confessment and exemplicates that among his many years upon the earth, he wants to obtain the knowledge of himself knowing that before he is permanently obliberated from the system of things, he will be truly fond to obtain the true reason of why he decided to give up within his humanity and exonerated against his will to contend with any immortal that previously and currently holds enmity between their contrived actions. Eluciated by his concept of departing from the world with declaration of recognition, Vincent implies that in order for his mental reality to decline in arise before the conclusion of their incompetent predicament, he must be willing to confront the midnight entities that currently threatens the survival of his race, meaning his siblings of all sorts. Encouraging the fact that he would comply in any juncture to risk the assurance of himself in order to emancipate the ones he love with a full compacity, Michael exemplicates that their is no doubt that he is vivacious to relinquish from his family, but implicates that until the end of Imperial Coven which he intensively mentions that will be upon the all soon, he reciplicates to Vincent that he must begin to view the persona of life not for what it currently is superficially but who does it consists of within the new development of the mortal race. Confounded by his brother's wake up call, Vincent acknowledges that he'll indeed gain a luminous perspective on how the celestial and mortal society recessitate during the decreasing moments of contengencies, which Michael imperviously expresses with exemplar conditions as they both continue to ambulate throughout them revenue. Enlightened by the indeavorant conception of spending time with her family during her inexplicit hours of her occupational duties, Ariana takes the time from her industrial agenda in order to contribute most of her assets to her siblings, which at the moment includes Trinity and Camille. Questioning the mere expectations of why Ariana decided to initiate their endless connection with each other, Camille implicates the reasons why she mentally disapproves with her arrangement of being consoled from their remaining siblings, which Camille extricates that she has consistently cared about the morals and values of herself during the matriculation of thier immortal lives, which Ariana substains the amptitude of Camille's exasperation and deeply apologizes for her resentment of not being their for each of her relatives during their personal occasions, which can certainly become a contradictment if not implicated among the primary complication that if affecting their dilemma towards the creation of life itself. Implimenting over the fact that their being quite overwhelmed by the mistakes of Ariana, Trinity exemplicates to her daughters that disputing against each other will not consummate the situation to get exceptional, which she informs Ariana and Camille that even though they both experienced catastrophic times where they both weren't their for one another, but have to accept the fact that their sisters and their internal connection should consist of superior abilities that no one can devour away from their hearts. Indignified by Trinity's perspecitive, Ariana implies that ever since she re-obtained her life in order to become the individual she was inspired to pronunciate, she never imagined that it would reflect off the lives of her brothers and sisters, which she would no longer be participating in their brief associations, as she considers important and mandatory to aggregate. Responding to the first and legitimate statement that Ariana has divulged in during their centuries of existing, Camille implifies that in order to obtain her faithfulness and trustworthy contengencies, she must be willing to designate away from her occupational assistance when the time comes for them to occasionally move on to another location and informs her that till the conclusion of the system of things, family will become the only worship that she will contain when calamitic situations are upon their world and implies to Ariana that a trend of threads will ultimately expire rather than their lineage, which Camille gives an astonishing expression. As Ariana accepts the behalf of her sister and mother's advice, Trinity exemplicates that she never expected the day to see that her daughters will contain disgreements upon one another, but is fortunate that it could be resisted based on the love they acquire for their entire lineage and for others within their apparenet lives, which they all begin to embracively hug each other as they spend their remaining day of relaxation within the city. Not recognizing that he was previously compelled by Camille in order to complete a required advocation, Scott perpetually views the location of Matthew and Wesley, whom he perceives while on campus and begins to ambulate within their location in order to fulfilll what he has been assigned to do. Arriving in the presence of his loyal confidants, Scott immediately acknowledges his reason of expertise and implicates to Wesley that originating a past and disturbing confrontation with him was unapplicable and announces that he apologizes for the incriments of strain he has brought upon the two, which Wesley proceedingly takes Scott's formal accusation into consideration and implies to him that when reliable and immortal individuals implicate that a contengency that is being dealth with within their society of mortals, it is crucial to implicate that as long as they are contended with the coven that is consisted with hybrids, his life and informity will be aknowledge in riskful circumstances, which will devastate Camille if something was to go inaccurate along with their incentive on aiding The Old Ones during their impeccable initiative, which Matthew exemplicates that Scott wouldn't be able to endure that experience and will be convived by either Reed's accomplices in order to use him as leverage, which will draw Camille towards her manipulative obliberation if she's willing to make the impervious committment of extricating Scott away from harm, which Scott addresses the matter at hand and exemplifies that he has no intention on who and what they're conspiring against, which is the apparent coven of hybrids, whom are seeking individuality within the supernatural system. Not aware of remembering the details that his mortal companions has mentioned within the infiltrated moments, Scott questions the intactful reason of why did the recent discussions were considered an argumentive situation during the only remnants of memory that he begins to remember, which is the day that Camille and himself ambulated throughout the avenues of their current borough, which Wesley begins to formulate Scott's amnesia of unexpectance and personally informs Matthew that a confrontational argument must of occurred between himself and Camille, which resulted in the conception of his demise and being compelled to apologize to him during the time of unpredictable occurences, which Matthew inquires that Camille had to have an eccentric reason to comply such an ability, which he mentally believes that she had initiated the sequence for his own good and to remain out the disruptions of The Old Ones. As Wesley contracts with agreement towards Matthew's configuration, Scott implicates that apparently the two are acting suspicious towards the fact that he declines in remembering the previous assortments that he's been engaged into and contracts to them both that they shouldn't worry about him to the fullest extent, which Matthew and Wesley are confounded by his unintentional motives as they depart the library. Implicating to his pack that it may be a change of plans during the upcoming night that will eradicate the formalities of the Imperial Coven; Dominic informs Destiny and Brian that Reed and his adversaries are far more mentally advanced in their capabilities, which they will be capable of expecting the unexpected within a twenty-mile radius, which he implicates that they will need to initiate their proceeding plan while the Imperial Coven are engaged in a final contention with Eric and his siblings, which they wouldn't be expecting since they are not aware of their pack being allies with the original vampire family. Confounded by Dominic's attempt, Brian acknowledges his purpose and implicates that ever since their contemporary adversaries arrived in the areas that is mostly consisted of vampires, Reed's coven has been taking full advantage of compelling numerous of mortals to privately fulfill the attainable aspirations in order to gain the attention of The Old Ones, which he implies that it's beginning to cause arousing difficulties in their own neighborhood, which leaves them to be suspicious the Imperial Coven knowing their link to the original family (The Old Ones). Fortified by his purpose, Dominic recommends that the appearances around their indistinctive allies will need to become limited, due to the fact that Reed or even one of his companions can notice, provocate about their species and easily obtain the conspiracy of them exerting with one another, which can give them the idea that The Old Ones are not alone in this catastrophic ideal. Intrigued by the attained contact they will currently have to excess within their personal lives, Destiny implies that as she is keeping her distance from her Gordon and Vincent, she implicates that it may become a problem due to how Gordon is uninformed on how to hunt in order to consume the accurate blood that is needed, which she also exemplicates that Vincent will be engaged in other conflicts that will not give him enough time to guide Gordon by the appropriate protocols, which Dominic implies to his sister that his nephew has reach the approximate age of containing his thirst and is completely experienced throughout his capabiliities and qualifications on how to intact with a vertebrate within the city's provinces in order to consume the accurate vital fluid that is required to profound his cravings, which he rapidly accesses to her position and passionately instills that he will be fine. Acknowledging their incriments of instruction during their meeting, Dominic implicates to Brian and Destiny that the time will soon arrive where they will have to remain substantial and protect their dominion by any means necessary, which Destiny and Brian contracts their wolf-form enhancements in order to vivaciously agree with Dominic's acclaim. As orders were given by Eric, Kristina and Selene contrives the location of the Imperial Coven, as they were assigned to intact with previous information regarding thier past lives and how their indistinctive existence began, which Kristina implies to Selene that as she has been among the earth for a thousand years, it is considered quite critical on how she hasn't encountered a rare species that contains the equivalent genes of two abominations of nature itself, which Selene implies that as she begins to read through their inquiries that has been dated back since the beginning of the industrial revolution which took place three hundred years ago, she implicates that the Imperial Coven could of began during the early 1700's, which their founder and conspirator Reed has took the initiative of forming the allies that would soon conspire against the preeminent and sovereign coven of vampires, whom currently appears to be The Old Ones. Indited by the discovery that Selene accomplished, Kristina begins to calculate the given illumination and characterizes that Reed had been elusively cogitating the contrivance of bringing together a coven of pre-natural immortals that contain the abilites and qualifications than any other original supernatural that consisted within the world, which Kristina becomes truly intrigued by. Questioning the implimentive memoir that Kristina acquired by the past commodities, Selene implicates that through the provocative years, the Imperial Coven has been seeking to obliberate the hierarchy of the vampire world, by which they began to examine and contemplate the unexplained origins of the original family of vampires, which by an unknown source (Lorena) within the spirit realm had advised, forged, and administered the primary armament that can only temporarily obliberate an Old Ones, which explains the mere presence of the white oak ash dagger that was temporary implimented within the heart of Michael. Acknowledging her corrected assumptions, Kristina implies that if she hasn't already expected it within the moment, the Imperial Coven will be premiscously observing a way that can permanently relinquish the existence of an Old One, which Kristina vervaciously informs Selene that if Reed and his adversaries are provided with the corruptive armament of the white oak ash stake, their demise will intensively provoke their existence of their allies, The Old Ones, which will lead to the consummated condemnation against the mortal and supernatural society, which Selene appears to be blightened, based on the contengencies. In order to compromise the ascertained task given, Sariah questions the perspective of André on what may be the outcome if the Imperial Coven enterprises on creating a indominant species of hybrids, which André implicates that he always comprehended the actualities of nature not allowing such a monstrosity within the supernatural world, in which he currently blames the adcovation and spirit remains of Lorena assisting his brothers and sisters to an exhiled fate between the the Imperial Coven and The Old Ones, which Sariah exemplicates that if Reed and his coven adversaries begin to acknowledge the uprising of their early conclusive regime, it would benefit their calamitic aspirations of creating a hybrid formation that will not only guide Reed to annihilate Eric and his sibings but to deviously retain stability among the supernatural domiciles, meaning accessing their most entitled proposition. Implicating to Sariah that their outcome is formidable to be acquired within the several days, André implies to Sariah that it's not going be considered formality within his family's priority when the Imperial Coven are consorted with the elementive surprise of The Old Ones, whom will mostly be guided by the unexpected arrival of the Sovereign Coven and the Inferior Pack, as it would be a confounded experience that will hender Reed from completing his inmagnified vocation of obliberating Eric during his inactive commission, which André acknowledges that it will not be initiated. Exemplicating that André is fully aware of what he is planned to do when the moment comes, Sariah implicates that confronting a massive inciment of highly indistinctive hybrids will still be considered an impartial threat towards her life, which is due to their inexclusitivity capabilities which could partially relinquish a vampire without any diverging difficulties. Giving Sariah the probability of a slight chance of her survival, which was included as a sarcastic remark, André implicates that due to the number of their allies, it wouldn't be enough for them to physically embargain within, which he also implies that he doubts Reed is inexclusively aquiring to the existence of a new hybrid artilley, due to him being actively engaged in the concluding concept of penetrating The Old Ones. Feeling precisely endeavored due to that fact that she was relieved of the upcoming tendancies of not having to confront the assailment of hybrids within the Imperial Coven, Sariah passionately embraces André with momentous believings that his siblings can end this entire tribulation, which will begin and conclude with the heightened destruction upon Reed and his adversaries, except for Dawn who has shown complete gratification for assisting their compliance on being notified of the Imperial Coven's every incrimental activity. Envisioning their future to be bright which it appears that it soon will become, André illuminates Sariah on their lives together after the downfall of the hybrid coven, which he concludes by comforting Sariah within his restrainment and passionately informing her that time will be steady for them within given occurences. Persisted in a provocative meeting in order to eronicate their current obligations over their area; Terrell, Becca, and Xavier tries to reconciliate their general endowment which will protect their remaining mortal and immortal residents from the hostile resentment from the Imperial Coven. Doubting that fact that the multiples of obliberations are getting out of control, Terrell informs his companions that during each persisted night, unacceptable contengencies will occur that will result in the lives of numerous humans, whom have been apprehended from their residence without notices of their last appearance around the neighborhood, which Becca implicates that it is nearly preposterous to be current in one place at a time, exemplifying that as a dissapearance occurs within an unacclaimed area, another residence is apprehended many miles from the previous address and is exonerated through every expense, which the Imperial Coven leaves no witnessess to obtain the information that is needed to locate their indeavorant and specified center of operation. Able to agree with his fellow sheriffs, Xavier exemplicates that due to Reed's species being a specific classification of hybrid, his abilities are increased and magnified by the vital fluid that he consumes from the human subjects that he acquires from the abandoned residencies around the areas, including his adversaries that acquire the compatible attributes of an advanced immortal. As Terrell, Becca, and Xavier seek to acknowledge their comprised initiative of cavorting their specified areas, they unintentionally receive a impetuous vist from Reed and companions Dawn, Natalie, and Wade as each of them rapidly takes their immediate postion surrounding the vampire sheriffs, as Reed begins to imply how he will currently endorse each of their specified area of oberservance, which Reed implicates to Terrell, Becca, and Xavier that due to his imperious plot to overthrow The Old Ones in order to take critical manipulation over the vampire society, he recommends to the vampire sheriffs that he and his counterparts will need to regulate their explicit area in order to consume the vital fluid that is needed for their entertainment and survival, which Reed implies as a sarcastic remark. Implicating that he will decline in providing his allegiance to Reed, Terrell rapidly accesses to his position and exclusively acknowledges his compacity of acquiring the bravery to persist against the original family of vampires, but doubts that he will remain intact with his physical features long enough to appeal his surrender when his disposition fails, which Reed is tempted and rapidly restrains Terrell on the nearby barricade, which Becca and Xavier tries to apprehend their fellow companion but position is exonerated and restrained by Wade and Natalie, which Dawn remains on the impeccable sidelines of interfering. As Xavier and Becca acknowledge the behalf of Reed and indicate not to obliberate their advocate; Wade and Natalie inform them both that with their current allegiance to The Old Ones will be their compromise of having an companion exonerated due to their rejection of acclaiming Reed's suggestive strategy, which Dawn elusively exemplicates that their intense restrainment over Becca and Xavier is not needed, which Natalie informs her of the incompetent feelings that she obtains for the immortals that are ignited to be her oppositioners, which Wade mentally agrees and acknowledges that he begins to question her faithful contengencies of serving Reed, which Dawn rapidly accesses to Wade position in a threatening manner before Reed declares his observation of them to cease in their provocative disagreement. As Terrell is still restrained by the retention of Reed, he informs him the implicated advice of stating that he needs to recollect his envisioned prophecy of obliberating The Old Ones and depart the area while he currently has the oppurtunity, which Reed implicates that before he arrived in the matriculous city, he secured the awareness of implimenting their assigned area's under his perpetual control and has acquired the chance of temporarily nuetralizing one of the original vampires of all time. As Terrel is provided with the intensive information that has been announced, Reed conclusively informs him along with his allies Becca and Xavier who are currently still in the restrainment of Wade and Natalie, that he will conceive full supremacy over their inflicted regions that it will be established as their convenient border lines in which they will ignite their last stand against The Old Ones and threatens the existence of Terrell and his adversaries by acknowledging that if he passively informs the previous instructed information to Eric or any other Old One, he will without a second thought of sorrow decapitate the entire physical form of Terrell, which will result in the lives of his fellow dependents. Acknowledging the fact that his point has been exonerated by the mere agreement of Terrell, Reed intensively releases him by his cervix and informs his adversaries to retreat from their current position in which the Imperial Coven rapidly accesses apart from their current reference. Astounded by the previous concession he bargained with Reed, Terrell is questioned by Becca and Xavier, due to the incompatible allegiance they all institued under Reed's expense of not informing Eric of the confounded preliminaries, which they all intact with grievance. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Soundtrack 1. Lover Take Me- Edie Brickell 2. Crush- Aiden Hawken 3. Where The Roads Meets The Sun- Katie Herzig 4. Blacklight- One Call 5. Out of Reach- Matthew Perryman Jones Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes